Cambios drasticos
by LD.50 ROY
Summary: Fung lanza un hechizo sobre po, el cual termina cambiando de personalidad, edad, apariencia, y genero a tales horas del dia. les invito a leerlo, son libres de hacerlo. (Pausado).
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody: eh decidido empezar con este nuevo fic y pausar "el oscuro destino" ya que no se me vienen ideas a la cabeza por el mal sueño, pero este tal vez les guste o no: tendrá lenguaje un poco obsceno pero no tan subido de tono y posible mente cambie a (M).

Posdata: son las 4:44 de la mañana quiero dormir gente.

Sin más preámbulos a leer.

Disclaimer….esa cosa: kung fu panda no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 1 "El comienzo"

Era un día como cualquier otro en el valle de la paz.

El gong mañanero había sonado y como ya era de costumbre los 5 furiosos se habían levantado….bueno, nada mas ellos.

Tigresa: no me digan, otras vez está dormido-dijo fastidiada-

Víbora: si ya lo conoces…..parece que no está acostumbrado-

Grulla: ¿por qué mejor no lo despiertas mono?-

Mono: ¿qué estás loco? Yo lo desperté ayer, te toca a ti "alambrito"-dijo refiriéndose a lo flaco que es grulla-

Grulla: no me llames así "sin vale….."-dijo en tono desafiante-

Mono ¿sin vale?-

Grulla: "sin valedores", jajaja- incluso los demás se estaban burlando por el apodo que grulla le había puesto a mono-

Víbora: ¿grulla porque sin valedores? Jaja-pregunto secándose una lagrima-

Grulla: Por qué no tiene amigos jajaja-

Mono: oye, si tengo amigos y mantis es mi amigo-dijo de brazos cruzados

Mantis: y ¿como sabes que soy tu amigo?- dijo trepándose en el hombro de tigresa-

Mono: porque…-pero es interrumpido por el que estaban esperando mil años…po-

Buenos waahh (parece que está vomitando¬¬)...Días chicos-decía bostezando y rascándose la cabeza-

Miren nada más hablando del rey de roma….buenos días "maestro"-dijo tigresa de manera calmada pero con su típico semblante serio-

Po: Hay por favor tigresa no me llames maestro ya te dije que no estoy acostumbrado a eso, además me hacen falta 100 años para ser un maestro de completa bondad-

Mono: viejo pero… hasta un niño puede ser mejor maestro que tu- decía mientras trataba de no reírse-

Po: Bueno, bueno ya, vamos a desayunar y después a comer…..-

PO!-dijeron los 5 de brazos cruzados y con cara de es ¿enserio?-

¿Qué?- dijo confuso-

Tigresa: Cállate mejor.

Después del desayuno y su entrenamiento (que por cierto ya no es el mismo desde que el maestro shifu se jubiló) tenían el día libre, todos bajaron al pueblo a excepción de tigresa que ella siempre se distraía entrenado a cualquier hora del día (yo: aguafiestas, pero aun así la amo)-

Tigresa: caray a este paso y con los entrenamientos que pone, voy a terminar gorda…-pensando con un dedo en la barbilla-…..de hecho todos terminaremos así-dijo con un poco de desagrado-no me quiero imaginar cómo sería grulla-

Parece que necesitas compañía no es ¿así?-dijo alguien detrás de ella- ay ¿qué quieres po?-

Nada solo te vi solita…..y quise acompañarte- dijo con una sonrisa-

No necesito tu compañía estoy bien así…..el entrenamiento es lo mejor que me distrae, después de los últimos 4 meses que llevas como maestro-dijo viéndolo-

Oh vamos, no es tan malo….o ¿sí?-

¿Que no es malo?...mira po, tú la verdad no sabes que es ser un maestro- po estaba un poco incómodo- en estos 4 meses solo nos has puesto a correr y bajar las escaleras y comer, pareciera que estabas descargando tu frustración de ser castigado todo el tiempo por el maestro shifu-

Bueno es que…yo creo que no estoy para esto- dice cabizbajo pero en eso llega zeng-

Zeng: Maestro po, maestro po- se dirige corriendo a donde se encuentran po y tigresa pero tigresa reanudo su entrenamiento-

Eh?, ¿qué pasa zeng?-

Le han enviado una carta importante que yo creo que le gustara- le entrega la carta-

Es una carta…..algo extraña- y antes de abrirla…-

Zeng: si, es del samurái yijiro- cuando dijo eso tigresa rápidamente volteo, corrió y le arrebato la carta a po-

DAME ESO!- dijo empujando a po y abriendo la carta-

Tranquila tigresa-"no sé qué m#$%* le vio a ese hijo de su langosta madre, que yo no tenga"-pensó un poco enojado-

Al abrir el sobre tigresa suspiro románticamente y daba saltitos de alegría- que emoción, que emoción yijiro nos visitara, vendrá mañana por la tarde-

"ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO!"- pensó po, esta vez irritado- tigresa me gustaría saber ¿por qué te emocionas por esa rata de alcantarilla que ni siquiera conoces?-pero tigresa lo ve enojada-

Por qué él es fuerte y es….jaaaaaf-suspira-… asombroso (yo: ay, aja)-

-¿en serio?- dijo po de manera burlesca

Si, algo que tú no eres- eso ultimo hiso enojar a po el cual solo salió de allí y fue al pueblo-

En las escaleras-

Po: no puedo creerlo como puede estar enamorada de esa "cosa", a mí se me hace que esta ciega, yo soy más fuerte que ese pequeñajo yo vencí a tai lung…aunque eso haiga sido "suerte"…creo,

Vencí a shen con la paz interior y a kai el cual se rateaba el chi de los maestros, pero después de todo la salve ¿no?- pero en eso se escucha el gong eso quiere decir que hay un ataque-

Oh, no-

En el pueblo-

Fung y sus colegas estaban saqueando una tienda-

Fung: roben todo el dinero chicos-

Gary: pero no todos tienen dinero- dijo con la voz que lo caracteriza-

Bueno roben sus pertenencias-

Parece que no aprendes ¿verdad fung?- en eso po y los 5 ya estaban ahí-

ho..Hola po, que tal viejo ¿cómo te va?-dijo nervioso

Yo creí que un tiempo en prisión te habría cambiado- dijo en su pose de batalla y con sonrisa-

Bueno si pero…ATAQUEN!-grito fung y sus colegas fueron a pelear con los 5 y po-

Oye po, esto es para ti- le muestra un frasco con líquido color azul y lo lanza-pero po lo detiene-

¿Que? ¿Es todo lo que tienes'- dijo de manera burlona-

Si….jeje...Bébelo es refrescante-

O ¿enserio?- po abre el frasco y este explota provocando una nube de humo azul rey con brillos-

RETIRADA!-grito fung a sus compañeros-

PO!-gritaron los 5 que al llegar ahí no vieron más que una sombra delgada y con voz femenina-

¿?: ¿Chicos?...

CONTINUARA…

Le corte hasta aquí para que se queden con la duda créanme que "tal vez" le va a gustar.

Por favor dejen sus reviews ya que eso me ayuda a seguir con estos fics.

Espero que les guste, hasta el próximo cap. Good bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everybody: siguiendo con este fic, en el capítulo anterior po abrió un frasco con líquido color azul (gracias a su torpeza) haciendo que este explote.

Sin más preámbulos a leer.

Disclaimer…..esa cosa: kung fu panda no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 2: "Ella".

Al acercarse los 5 vieron entre el humo a una figura delgada y con voz femenina-

¿?: ¿Chicos?-

Tigresa: Po eres ¿tu?-dice mientras se acerca y quita un poco de humo con su mano-

¿?: ti…tigresa, no, no te acerques-

¿Que? ¿Por qué? si voy a ayudarte-

Es que….estoy. Estoy, semidesnuda-

5: ¿SEMIDESNUDA?!-gritaron con la boca completamente caída pero grulla era a igual como en la prisión de gongmen - en eso po sale de entre lo que quedaba de humo sosteniendo su típico pantalón con un brazo y cubriéndose el pecho con el otro

Descripción de po y su nueva apariencia:

Es más delgada- tiene la estatura de tigresa – el color de su iris sigue siendo verde- tiene una voz dulce y tierna- en la cabeza tiene pelaje blanco más largo que simula una cabellera- curvas bien definidas y senos en copa D además de tener la mentalidad de una mujer (ustedes: y ¿para qué queremos saber eso?- para que se den una idea)

Mono: Ayyyy mamacita-poniendo corazones en vez de ojos y babeando-

Mantis: ay po así, si te hago mi mejor "amigoamiga"- decía sonrojado-

Víbora: ¿po? ¿Qué te paso?- decía sorprendida-

Tigresa: po esto no es gracioso- dice enojada-

¿?: Caray tigresa, tu siempre crees que todo lo que hago es broma…y por cierto ¿quién es ese tal po?-

Los 5: AY NO ES CIERTO!-

Mono: ¿entonces no sabes quién eres?-

n…no- dice sin dejar de sostener su pantalón y con brazo en pecho-

Dijo y mono puso una cara maliciosa- pues tú eres mi novia y asistente-

Mono, no sé quién soy pero si se quién eres y yo no soy tu novia- dijo viéndolo poco enojada

Víbora: al menos ¿sabes tu nombre?- pero él/ella negó con la cabeza-

Grulla: esperen, si mono y mantis están perdidos en sus fantasías con…. ¿Él?... ¿ella?, que eso no sería un poco... ¿gay?, considerando que po es macho- dijo señalando a po-

¿?: Bufff, grulla no soy hombre o ¿quieres que te lo demuestre?- dice moviendo sus brazos en señal de que iba a mostrarle a grulla todo lo que….ya saben-

Grulla: yo este…..- estaba como tomate pero víbora le cubre los ojos-

Víbora: po será mejor que te llevemos al palacio de jade, y después contactemos al maestro shifu pare ver que podemos hacer-

Tigresa: además de conseguirte ropa y un nombre- viendo que algunos aldeanos coquetos se acercaban a po con ramos de flores y regalos- será mejor que nos demos prisa.

En el templo

Chicos ya suéltenme!-decía po atado con costal con la cabeza de fuera mientras era cargado por tigresa-

Tigresa: como desees-sonríe y lo tira bruscamente –

Po: Auch, no tenías que ser tan agresiva-bajando la voz adolorido-

Víbora: muy bien po a partir de ahora te llamaras maylin- (le pregunte un nombre en chino para mujer a un amigo y fue el que se le ocurrió)

Po: maylin?, me gusta el nombre- decía mirando arriba-

Grulla: ya mande una carta a shifu dijo zeng que tal vez llegaría mañana-dijo sin mirar a po/maylin-

Tigresa: "bueno ahora que po es mujer no se interpondrá entre yijiro y yo"- pensó soñadoramente y se fue a su habitación (yo: pilluela)-

Víbora: caray, ¿qué haremos?, po es el encargado del palacio, y cuando shifu venga se va a llevar una gran decepción- en eso llega mono con una canasta, un ramo de flores, lentes oscuros y una túnica de gala tipo smoking-

Mono: eh llegado amada mía!-decía mientras abría la puerta de una patada-

Grulla/víbora/maylin: con cara de wtf?- PERO QUE CH"$&&/"}!-dijeron al unisono-

Mono: las bananas son amarillas, los cocos son cafés, tu mama es hombre y tu sonrisa dulce- decía poéticamente mientras le hacía piropos a maylin-

Maylin: Que asco, este simio está loco -decía un poco nerviosa-

Si, amada estoy loco…..pero de amor- decía mientras se acercaba para darle un beso de lengua en la boca-

Eew, eew, gru...grulla…víbora, AYUDA!- gritaba desesperada moviendo su cabeza para evitar el horror, ya que estando en el costal no podía hacer mucho-

Grulla: será mejor que hagamos algo, parece que se lo quiere dar al estilo francés- le dijo a víbora pero esta se deslizo rápidamente dejando solo su imagen en forma de humo-

SAS!Víbora le dio un latigazo- con su cola a mono el cual quedo con cara de tonto y con lengua de fuera- MONO! Maldita sea, él es H.O.M.B.R.E, hombre! (O macho como se acomoden)- decía mientras sacaba fuego de sus ojos y nariz-

Maylin: Víbora eso no es cierto yo soy mu….-pero grulla le tapa la boca con un ala-

Grulla: será mejor que no hables por el momento- le quita el ala-

Maylin: gracias "guapetón"-dice de manera burlesca-

Grulla: -se sonroja-yo ah…este…-pero víbora lo interrumpe-

Víbora: po, estas pasando por algo muy fuerte ahora y será mejor que te calmes, te aconsejo que mientras estés en esa forma te vayas acostumbrando a ser hembra, porque puede que en algún momento entres en celo o peor a un llegaras a una etapa que nosotras sufrimos…..aunque eso será jeje divertido de ver en ti- dijo entre risa-

Pero po/maylin estaba dormido-

Uuhhrrur-roncando- SAS! Víbora le da un latigazo-

AH, ¿QUE?¡, ¿COMO?- O si, si ya entendí- víbora solo rueda los ojos- pero la puerta se abre de golpe-

HIJO! Hemos venido a visitarte! Dijeron el y li shan al unísono-

Grulla y víbora encerraron a maylin al 100% en el costal- ¿qué hacemos? Dijo grulla-

Víbora: Dímelo tú ¿dónde están tigresa y mantis cuando se les necesita?

CONTINUARA….

Yyy con eso concluye el capítulo 2, por favor dejen sus reviews ya que eso me ayuda a seguir con este fic. ¿Dónde estaría mantis? ¿Mono está loco? ¿Por qué pregunto?

Te deseo buen día, tarde o noche, donde quiera que estés. Good bye.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everybody: aclaro que no pienso dejar a po como una mujer durante todo el fic. Sino que cambiara de apariencia en un lapso especificado del día.

Sin más preámbulos a leer.

Disclaimer…esa cosa: kung fu panda no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 3: ¿primero ella y otra vez el?

Víbora y grulla forcejeaban con po/maylin para que el y li shan no lo vean y se alarmen por su nueva apariencia-

Maylin: Déjenme salir no puedo respirar!- gritaba maylin dentro de la bolsa-

Ping: Maestra víbora maestro grulla han visto a po?- dijo bajándose del hombro de li-

Víbora: tu quédate con él, iré por algo de ropa al pueblo para que se la ponga y mientras distráelos-le dijo a grulla y se fue al pueblo como alma que lleva el diablo-

Grulla: este….ah…creo que debe estar dormido o algo así- dijo sentándose encima del costal-

Li: oh bueno entonces iremos a su habitación y sino está ahí lo buscaremos en la cocina- dijo mientras se dirigía a la entrada del salón-

: y ¿qué hay adentro de ese costal de papas que se mueve demasiado?- señalando el costal-

Grulla: hay buda…. este es mantis estoy jugando con él a "¿que hay dentro del costal?"….-de pronto llega mantis-

Mantis: he vuelto!- gritaba mientras levantaba sus tenazas de alegría-

Grulla: oh miren…este…eh…ahí esta jeje...-

Mantis: oigan ¿qué le paso a mono?-pero es interrumpido-

Grulla: cállese- grulla lo agarra y lo encierra en una pequeña caja con todo y llave-

Grulla: que dem….grulla sácame de aquí o te vas a arrepentir!-gritaba desde la caja-

Maylin: ¿ese es mantis?, grulla sácame de aquí no puedo respirar!-

Sr ping: ¿ese es po? ¿Porque suena como una mujer?- dijo alarmado-

Li: acaso ¿están secuestrando a po?- díganme de una vez-

Grulla: ay, ay," ¿víbora dónde estás?"…..-pensando- dejen les explico-

*Mientras tanto tigresa

Tigresa estaba en su habitación revisando su armario y buscando algo que le pueda quedar para la llegada de yijiro-

Tigresa: mmm, debe de haber algo bueno que pueda usar, algo que me haga ver bien- algo hiso clic en su cabeza- eso es,-empieza a esculcar en su armario- veamos debe estar por aquí, perfecto- encontró un qipao azul rey como el amarillo de mangas largas solo que este tenía adornos de dragones color rojo y encontró un pantalón de ceda negro-

Aaaahh-suspira de manera romántica- oh yijiro esta vez tú y yo seremos felices-dijo y comenzó a tener una fantasía romántica

*Fantasía de tigresa.

Ella estaba en una torre muy alta y vestía con un vestido amarillo (como en el sueño que tuvo al conocer a la langosta, camarón, rata…esa cosa) y un sombrero de cono como en los cuentos de hadas además de que la torre era rodeada por un dragón parecido a kee-pa-

Oh querido mío sálvame de este horrible tormento- en eso llega yijiro y montando un dragón pero él era alto como ella, mamado (musculoso), y vestía una capa azul y shorts negros además de llevar 2 katanas una que destilaba fuego y otra que destilaba rayo-

Yijiro: ahí voy amada mía- dicho eso yijiro salto hacia donde estaba el gigantesco dragón y lo apuñalo con una catan en un ojo y con la otra lo partió a la mitad después subió rápidamente a la torre para encontrarse con su "princesa" y la toma en sus brazos…tenazas….patas… (No sé)-

Tigresa: bésame como si no hubiera mañana- yijiro estuvo a punto de besarla (que horror) pero en eso despierta de su sueño….

AAAAAAHHHHHH!- se escucharon 2 potentes gritos provenientes de "el salón de los héroes"-

Tigresa: ¿Qué? Noooo!-despertó de su shock y se dirigió al salón de los héroes ¿pero qué demonios está pasando aquí?- Entro al salón solo para ver al y a li shan ahorcando a grulla-

Grulla: ti…tigre…tigresa…ayúdame- hablaba con la voz comprimida ya que solo el le apretaba el cogote-

: Vas a pagar por pervertido "patas flacas"-dijo con furia-

Li: ¿Cómo se te ocurre hechizar a mi hijo…..corrección nuestro hijo para satisfaces tus locos deseos?-

Tigresa solamente mira a víbora la cual solo le media un qipao largo color azul cielo a po/maylin-

Maylin: me queda bárbaro- dijo dando saltitos-

Víbora: sabía que te gustaría fue el único mejor que encontré- pero la puerta se abre de golpe dejando ver al maestro shifu enojado y luego anonadado con lo que veía-

Mono desmayado y con una mejilla hinchada, al y a li shan tratando de matar a grulla, a víbora y a una panda mirándolo nerviosas, a mantis gritando por ayuda y tigresa parada sin hacer algo.

Shifu: que está pasando aquí?!- chasqueo los dedos y todos los presentes dejaron su alboroto-panda…PANDA!-

Maylin: si? Que ocurre maestro?- dijo mientras se acercaba a shifu-

Shifu: señorita ¿es usted novia de po?- dijo y todos abrieron la boca por la pregunta-

Maylin: ¿maestro quién es ese po del que tanto hablan?-

Shifu: señorita será mejor que se valla a su casa-dijo con autoridad y de manera seria-

Maylin: pero yo vivo aquí- dijo cruzándose de brazos-

Víbora: maestro ella es po solo que sucedió un pequeño accidente-

Maylin: pero los accidentes no….- se calló porque víbora le tendió una mirada asesina-

Víbora: mejor cállate- en la noche luego de eso víbora y los demás tuvieron que contarle todo lo ocurrido a shifu, ping y a li-

Shifu: a ver ¿me están diciendo que un cocdrilo bandido le arrojo una botella a po y el por su estupidez – mira a po/maylin- la abrió provocando que explotara y cambiándolo de forma?- los 5 asintieron con la cabeza- y esta jovencita de aquí es ¿po?- asintieron de nuevo - "dándose una palmada en la frente"- ay dios mío, no puedo dejarlos solos por un tiempo sin que pase algo-dijo en voz baja para sí mismo-

: y creímos que "patas flacas" quería usarlo como esclavo "s"-

Grulla: pues, no es así yo no soy tan descarado- de pronto maylin comienza a marearse-

Maylin: ¿chicos?, me siento extraña-

Víbora: maestro no creímos que fuera a regresar tan….es interrumpida por tigresa-

Tigresa: maestro tiene que volver el palacio ya no es lo mismo con los entrenamientos de po- decía en forma de queja-

¿Chicos?- dice maylin más cansada-

Mono: me sentí raro al estar enamorado de po, pero a decir verdad me gusta más así- señalando a amylin, así todos comenzaron a discutir hasta que escucharon que alguien se cayó al suelo y al voltear vieron una nube azul claro-

PO!-gritaron todos sin excepción pero escucharon una nueva voz una más fuerte y al irse el humo observaron sorprendidos al po de antes pero…-

Po: ¿no pueden dejar su escándalo por un rato Y PONERME ATENCION TAN SIQUIERA UNA VEZ!?-

Tigresa: po ¿eres tú?-

Po: claro que soy yo que pregunta tan más estúpida-

Mono: pues no creo jjeje "viejo"- le muestra un espejo-

Po: pero que…ahhh, no puede ser soy, soy viejo- dijo tocándose la cara

Grulla. Y enano- dijo a punto de estallar de risa-

Nueva apariencia de po: tiene la estatura de mono, su pelaje negro es gris, mismo iris verde, es un poco arrugado, tiene barba muy larga, y usa el vestido que le otorgo víbora-

Víbora: Muy bien y ahora ¿qué?-

Shifu: lo mejor será buscar un antídoto entre todos los rollos del maestro oogway-

Grulla: si….y lo mejor será que no dejemos salir a po- viendo a los lados…. ¿dónde está?...- luego entra zeng alarmado-

Zeng- maestro shifu, maestro shifu, le traigo esta carta

Shifu: zeng, hace mucho que no te veía- le entrega la carta- oh, es para ti grulla- grulla la recoge-

Grulla: que raro por lo general no recibo cartas desconocidas- la abre y grita como niña- AHHHHH!, que genial, que genial- daba saltitos-

Mono: ¿qué ocurre viejo?- se acerca a grulla-

Grulla: es mei ling, vendrá mañana a visitarme por la tarde- sigue dando saltitos-

Vibora: oh, genial ahora tendremos a dos invitados al mismo tiempo-

Shifu: ¿cómo que dos invitados?- dijo un poco enojado-

Tigresa: mi princi….que diga yijiro vendrá también mañana- dijo nerviosa-

Shifu: y lo peor es po ¿dónde estará?-

*En algún asilo de ansíanos-

Po: y yo le dije no, serás orejón, pero si sordo de cerca- le contaba alguna historia sin sentido a los ansíanos que se reían sin parar-

Ancianos: JAJAJAJAJu coff* coff*!- se reían y a la vez tosían-

Po: esto será divertido- dijo para después quedarse dormido.

CONTINUARA….

Yyy aquí concluye el capítulo 4, rápidamente explico:

Por las tardes: po será mujer

Por las noches: será un anciano

Por las mañanas: un bebe

Y al medio día: el mismo po pero delgado, hasta que consigan revertir el hechizo.

Por favor deja tus reviews ya que eso me ayuda a seguir con este fic. Si tienes alguna duda házmelo saber mediante un MP, hasta la próxima. Good bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everybody: antes que nada: 1 sino llegan a ver el nombre del señor ping en sus diálogos es porque el f#"$$# servicio de documentos no lo registra, 2: también me di cuenta que mi primer fic "El oscuro destino" tiene un summary pésimo 3: en el capítulo 3 puse al final (aquí concluye el capítulo 4) cuando en realidad era el 3ero y para terminar no se preocupen yijiro no está interesado amorosamente en tigresa ni en este fic ni en nada, además es una relación sin sentido.

Sin más preámbulos a leer.

Disclaimer…. esa cosa: kung fu panda no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 4: "búsqueda de una noche" parte 1.

Mientras los 5, shifu, señor ping y li shan buscaban la manera de revertir el hechizo, po hacía de las suyas en el valle, bueno….

Po: aaaa (suspira relajado) esto es vida- dijo relajado mientras una leopardo le masajeaba las patas y otra los hombros- me pregunto ¿que estarían haciendo lo 5?- comenzó a imaginar que lo buscaban- seguramente nada- una loba bien vestida con un corsés llega-

Loba: oye adorable viejito ¿no quieres un poco de entretenimiento?- dijo mientras le mostraba una pierna-

Po: ¿uh? haber ¿dónde estoy?- dijo alarmado-

Leopardos: no seas tonto amorcito, estas en un club erótico nocturno- dijeron seductoramente-

Po: club erótico nocturno?!- se levanta y las 3 hembras se le acercan-

Loba: así es amor, este es el mejor club de Mongolia-

Po: acabas de decir Mongolia?!- asustado y sin poder créelo-

Leopardos: si el mejor lugar si quieres tener algo de "DIVERSION"- remarcando sensualmente mientras se acercaban a el-

Loba: no nos importa si eres un anciano, así que, o nos complaces y nos das todo tu dinero o cuello- con un cuchillo en la garganta de po-

Po: ay dios, AYUUDA!-

*Mientras shifu y los demás

Víbora: será mejor que bajemos al pueblo viendo su nueva forma debe estar aprovechándose de sus posibilidades como anciano-

Tigresa: debe estar en algún asilo de ancianos comiendo avena hasta quedar sin dientes- dijo de manera fría cruzando los brazos-

Grulla: mejor voy yo y lo busco, además comprare un regalo para mei ling-

Víbora: ¿y por qué a mí no me compras algo?- dijo agrandando los ojos y viéndolo con ternura-

Grulla:…ah…este…- sonrojado-¿porque eres mi amiga?-

SAS!-víbora le dio un latigazo con su cola- ESTUPIDO!- le grito y se dirigió a algún lugar mientras los demás lo miraban con desaprobación-

Grulla: ¿Qué?...- dijo sobándose por el golpe-

Shifu: bien dejémonos de tonterías y hay que poner manos a la obra nos dividiremos en 2 grupos en el primero serán mantis, mono, tigresa, y lishan y en el segundo seremos el señor ping, víbora y yo-

Grulla: y yo? Maestro-

Shifu tu iras sobrevolando el valle y los dos valles vecinos debemos encontrar a po antes de que amanezca, no vaya a pasar algo peor

*En el valle con el segundo equipo.

Shifu: muy bien víbora tu revisaras los asilos de ancianos- pero estaba cabizbaja-… ¿víbora?-

Víbora:…oh? Si, maestro lo siento es solo que…- se puso triste-….no importa- se va a dirección indicada-

Shifu: señor ping, usted buscara en los restaurantes incluyendo el suyo- le da un fuego artificial- conociendo a po debe estar atiborrándose de comida-

Señor ping: y ¿esto para qué es?- observando el fuego artificial-

Shifu: es para avisar si encontró a po-

¿?: ¿Cómo que si encontró a po?- dijo una voz femenina un poco chillona y shifu de inmediato se dio la vuelta para ver a la dueña de esa voz nada más ni nada menos que…song ( no me odien por ponerla )-

Shifu: señorita song, ¿qué le trae por aquí?- dijo arqueando una ceja-

Song: pues lo más obvio del mundo mundial, vine a visitar a po- dijo alegremente mientras se dirigía al palacio de jade pero shifu la agarro con su bastón y la devolvió al mismo punto-

Shifu: si me disculpa señorita, pero en estos momentos po no se encuentra- dijo nervioso porque no quería que ella fuera en vano-

Song: y ¿dónde puedo encontrarlo?- shifu se dio a la tarea de explicarle a song lo ocurrido y luego de eso song le propuso a shifu ayudar-

Song: ¿qué le parece?- le dice pestañeando y con ojos de cachorro-

Shifu: ay, bien vendrás conmigo buscaremos rápidamente en el muro (la frontera)-

*Con el primer equipo.

Mantis: ¿creen que po este siendo atendido por las enfermeras en un asilo?- imaginándose a po disfrutando de la vida- uuuuy, que envidia- me gustaría ser el en este instante-

Mono: sabes, desde que me enamore de su….contraparte femenina, me siento….no sé…mas, pervertido- dijo rascándose la nuca- pero me gustaría que se hubiera dividido, para poder pasar el tiempo a solas con ella-babeando e imaginadose cochinadas-

Li: será mejor que deje de hablar así de mi hijo, él no tiene por qué sufrir con perversidades de usted- dijo a señalando al primate- bien señorita tigre usted es líder de este grupo díganos que hacer…- pero tigresa estaba en su mundo-

Tigresa: "supongo que fui muy dura con po al decirle que yijiro es más fuerte pero admito que po es todavía más fuerte, pero yijiro es un samurái…y po es infantil medio maduro hoy en dia"- pensando-

Mono: tigresa, tigresa, tigresa, tigresa, tigresa- pero tigresa rápidamente se volteo y le dio un puñetazo dejándolo con la cara hinchada y desmayado…otra vez-

Tigresa: CALLATE!, YA!- enojada-

Mantis: tigresa…-

Tigresa: QUE!- pego tal grito que dejo al pobre bicho totalmente blanco-

Li: lo que don tenazas quería decir es que….- señalando a song que estaba dando vueltas por el valle hecho que hiso a tigresa quedar en semblante frio -

Tigresa: oh, lo siento, mantis- se disculpó sin quitar su postura pero mantis estaba tieso como una estatua y pálido como un fantasma-

Li: bueno lo mejor será continuar-

*Mientras po.

Po: por favor déjenme ¿cómo le hacen esto a un anciano!- decía mientras forcejeaba para que las 2 leopardos y la loba no lo mataran-

Loba: ¿Que acaso quieres perderte de esta oportunidad?- dice mientras le comienza a bajar los pantalones-

Po: pero soy un anciano, ustedes sí que son depravadas mentales-

Leopardos: no amorcito!-dijeron coquetamente-

Loba: encadénelo chicas!- les ordeno a las leopardos, en eso llega un tigre bastante alto y mamado solo para encontrarse con el desastre -

Tigre: …..creo que…interrumpí…- se retiró y cerró la puerta-

Po: espera, no, no te vayas!….ay ya estuvo- rápidamente se quitó de encima a las leopardos comenzó a correr a la salida- fue un gusto conocerte loba-

Loba: ya verás anciano, aun debes pagar los masajes-

Debo correr y regresar lo más rápido a china- dijo cansado- por suerte estoy cerca de la muralla, pero me pregunto ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

CONTINUARA…..

Yyy aquí concluye el capítulo 4. Decidí que el po delgado aparecerá primero durante la mañana para dejar al po bebe como último. A partir de aquí comenzare a ser un poco menos activo ya que el trabajo no deja tiempo ni de sobra.

Por favor deja tus reviews eso me ayuda a seguir con esta historia (aunque medio mal hecha) pero ni modo soy nuevo en esto de los fics, hasta luego. Good bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Helloeverybody: He vuelto desde los rincones más oscuros del inframundo para traerles un nuevo capítulo de este fic…..wow enserio no creí que me fuera a tardar tanto en actualizar, supongo que fueron …meses de inactividad y por eso este capítulo será un poco más largo que los anteriores, descuiden, explicare al final del capítulo algo que tengo planeado….

Sin más preámbulos a leer.

Disclaimer…..es cosa: kung fu panda no me pertenece.

CAPITULO 5 "Búsqueda de una noche" parte 2 sin éxito.

*En el valle de la paz.

Tigresa se dirigía hacia una tienda de pasteles en donde se encontraba (ya saben)….song.

Tigresa: ¿que se supone que haces aquí?...-pregunta de manera fría-

Al oír eso la felina moteada volta con un pastelillo en la boca-

Song: ah….este, hola maestra tigresa…. ¿qué tal le va?- pregunta un poco nerviosa-

Tigresa: no respondiste a mi pregunta….-

Song: no creas que te tengo miedo "rayas"….- a tigresa no le agrado mucho ese comentario y solo pasaba un único pensamiento por su cabeza "despedazar a song"-

Tigresa: esto es enserio "gata"…- el aire se ponía tenso y los aldeanos se quedaban viendo lo que tal vez podría pasar de una discusión a una pelea-

Mantis: esto se va a poner bueno- me gustaría a ver traído palomitas jeje-

Mono: yo digo lo mismo- decía mientras jalaba una silla para ver el "espectáculo"-

Song:….si tanto quieres saber, simplemente vine a visitar a po….nada más- dice entre cerrando los ojos, no tenía ganas de pelear, y aunque fuese un poco molesta, le gustaba provocar a tigresa-

Tigresa: pues lo siento mucho porque….- es interrumpida por mono-

Mono: porque el ya no te quiere….y…y…le caes mal…si mal, tan mal que por eso se fue del palacio-

Song: que!...(decía un poco triste)…..no te creo- dijo cambiando su semblante a uno serio-

Mono: al menos lo intente…-

Song: es enserio chicos….el maestro shifu me dijo lo que ocurrió- dice cruzando los brazos-

El grupo: ENSERIO?!-

Song: si… y por eso me dispuse a ayudar a buscarlo.

Mono: a decir verdad, no sé porque siempre te interpones cuando llega a pasar algo con po.

Song:….. "._."….bueno jeje que casualidad, basta de charla, mejor hay que buscarlo, ¿alguien sabe dónde está?-

*CON PO.

El anciano panda estaba camino a territorio chino, pero fue entonces que pudo observar a un par de grandes leones y una leona bebe en una bolsa de canguro improvisada a la espalda de uno de ellos, ambos cargando una carretilla.

Po: creo que se dirigen a china, esta puede ser mi oportunidad. Se escabullo por encima de los árboles y dio un salto directo a la carretilla, al hacerlo los leones sintieron muchísimo más pesada la caretilla, pero no le dieron importancia y continuaron cargando. Dentro de esta po se notaba más aliviado, porque regresaría a casa.

Po:….fiu….por fin regresare a casa, siento que mi cuerpo cambia pero…..-

¿?: Oye ¿quién eres tú?...-le pregunta una rata macho- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunta esta vez con una cuchara como amenaza-

Po: oh, yo no quiero nada, solo quiero regresar a china, al valle de la paz, mi hogar- dice moviendo con velocidad sus brazos-

Rata macho: pues te amolaste….esta carretilla se dirige a la ciudad de gongmen-

Po: ¿Qué?!... Pero ya estuve una vez ahí, no quiero regresar a donde shen quedó hecho tortilla- dice alterado- lo peor es que de ahí y de regreso al valle son como…..1, 2, 3, 4….como cuatro días.- menciono contado con los dedos-

Rata: sí, bueno….me llamo pelos, pero puedes decirme triches…que es lo mismo pero en griego- dice mirándolo y cruzando las patas "brazos"….-sabes, soy un general retirado, de la guardia imperial y bla, bla, bla, bla…..po no siguió poniendo atención porque se quedó dormido…..- y luego le hicieron un funeral en donde terminaron echando sus cenizas a la basura…. ¿ah?...oye, oye...mrrr…nadie escucha mis historias- dice molesto, al parecer po no tenía ni la más mínima importancia de oír al general.

*En el valle con el equipo de shifu:

Shifu: mmmm, lo más seguro es que tengamos que buscar a fung, pero porque querría que po fuera hembra…..-se sintió frustrado al recordar todo lo que le ha encargado al panda- bueno…- en eso llega víbora-

Víbora: maestro shifu…-

Shifu: víbora ¿Qué sucede?...-observando alrededor-

Víbora: encontré algo, bueno a alguien que tal vez pueda servir de ayuda

Shifu: "ojala que me diga que es fung y no song…"-pensaba.

Víbora: acompáñeme….-le dijo y ambos emprendieron su camino nuevamente. Habían llegado a un pequeño puesto de frutas y efectivamente ahí se encontraba el causante de todo el lio….fung, pero esta vez estaba solo-

Fung: más te vale darme todos tus yuanes o me la pagaras….*fung*-gritaron a sus espaldas-

Shifu: po dijo que no te quedaba el puesto de ladrón, y por eso te habías retirado…-dice estando en posición de pelea-

Fung: bueno si, pero este…ataquen!...-grito pero nadie salió a ayudarlo- oh, cierto, estoy solo….-rápidamente, víbora y shifu lo agarraron y amarraron con un lazo muy resistente- oh vamos, otra vez no….-

Víbora: otra vez sí, muy bien ahora dinos ¿porque cambiaste de genero a po?-

-cambiarlo de género?, oh, no, no, no, claro que no, se supone que ese hechizo era veneno, yo no tenía la intención de convertirlo en un monstro devora almas….bueno sí, pero….-pero shifu con la mano le avisa que pare-

Shifu: así que solo intestaste envenenarlo?...-fung solo asiente- pero ¿Dónde conseguiste ese hechizo?...-

Fung: en el típico mercado negro….

Shifu: lo más seguro es donde po consiguió esos zapatos malvados-menciona en voz baja- víbora, debemos ir al mercado, rápido- ella asiente y ambos se dirigen a su nuevo destino.

*Nuevamente con po…

El anciano guerrero dragón y maestro del palacio de jade se encontraba teniendo una charla con la anciana rata, platicaban de temas en especial….

Po: y como verá, fue esa la razón del porque me convertí en guerrero dragón por "accidente"-cuenta haciendo comillas con los dedos, el aun sentía frustración al recordar el día que fue nombrado guerrero dragón pero lo disimulaba con sus bromas y típicas sonrisas que le encantaban a todos.

Triches: los accidentes no existen….-le dice mientras bebía una taza de té-

Po: ¿ah?, oh genial otro Oggwaay (la verdad no me acuerdo como se escribía)

Triches: descuida po, todos recordamos lo mal que nos ha ido a lo largo de nuestra vida, pero siempre lo mejor es seguir adelante y no olvidarnos de lo que tenemos actualmente, a veces, todos nos quejamos de lo que tenemos y lo que hay a nuestro alrededor, por eso nos llega a ir mal en nuestra vida- a po le recordaba mucho las pocas veces que tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el maestro que dio a nacer el kung fu-

Po: jeje, gracias por ello, pero ¿sabe cuánto más tardara el viaje?- dijo un poco nervioso-

Triches: na, descuida solo será cuestión de mañana, llegaremos al medio día, no te preocupes, ahora lo mejor será dormir- solo se acurruco en una mini cama de madera y apago las velas- mis aliados los leones también deben descansar-le dijo y se dio la vuelta para dormir- bunas noches amigo….

Po: buenas noches jeje…-pero no podía dormir solo de seguir pensando que seguía viéndose más viejo que el maestro shifu- rayos me siento, tan cansado…

*Devuelta con shifu y su equipo….

El maestro y víbora habían llegado al mercado, ahí trataron de buscar el lugar donde fung había conseguido el hechizo, sin mencionar que este se encontraba con ellos aun amarrado y en carretilla para su movilización.

Shifu: exactamente donde fue que compraste ese hechizo?-le pregunta moviendo la carretilla-

Fung: vera, yo la conseguí con una señora con una segunda cara en el mismo rostro-

Víbora: se llama verruga-

Fung: exacto, esa cosa uyyyy- le recorre un escalofrió, tal vez de recordar-

-Ahí esta….-menciona shifu…-y se dirigen al puestecito-

Señora: (no sé cómo se llama)…-buenas noches dama y caballeros, ¿Qué puedo venderles?

Shifu: disculpe, no buscamos nada pero si queremos hacerle unas preguntas-

Señora: ¿si dígame?, por usted respondería todo el dia- dijo haciendo círculos en la mesa con su dedo y guiñándole a shifu-

-"ay dios mío"- pensaba- como vera, este señor de aquí compro un hechizo de cambio de género creyendo que era "veneno"-

Señora: ¿Qué color era el líquido?...-

Víbora: más te vale que cooperes- lo amenaza ella…-

Fung: e…este…era de color azul, si, azul y burbujeante…

Señora: oh ya veo- se pone a buscar entre una canasta….-si, aquí esta- saca un libro empolvado, lo abre y muestra el contenido- la pócima de cambio genético kuang ming yan, los antiguos emperadores solían usarla para causar sufrimiento en sus esclavos desobedientes, desde convertirlos en hembras para el deber y el aseo, hasta ancianos esqueléticos y moribundos que sufren de trabajo forzado, pero hay algo más, la pócima en momentos de extrañeza le da al esclavo, músculos bien tonificados para trabajos extremos, combate, o guerra, también los emperadores la utilizaban en sus soldados para lo mismo ya que si desobedecían los cambiarían de género, apariencia, edad o simplemente los dotaban para el combate….

Shifu: entonces po, ¿peligra?...

Señora: la verdad no, solamente en su forma femenina y anciana-

Víbora: maestro que ese no es grulla?- ambos volean a la derecha y podían ver a grulla comprando un bastón de combate color rojo con picos en las puntas….

Shifu: grulla ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-

Grulla: ah…este yo vine a comprar un regalo….

Shifu: te dije que vigilaras los dos valles vecinos para saber algo de po….

Grulla: bueno si vera….yo- pero shifu lo interrumpe

Shifu: Será mejor que lo encontremos rápido, víbora reúne a todos en el palacio de jade, incluida song- yo iré por el señor ping, grulla tu ve con ella-

-si maestro!-dijeron al unísono, shifu decidió buscar al señor ping y no podía encontrarlo más que en un solo lugar….su restaurante.

*En el restaurante del señor ping…

Shifu entro solo para ver al mismo padre adoptivo de po preparando fideos muy tranquilamente…

Shifu: ¿señor ping que está haciendo?, no es hora de cocinar, po está perdido y…-

Ping: si lo sé pero hay veces en que no me gusta dejar solo mi restaurante….

Shifu: señor ping, por favor….*suspira*, decidimos dejar la búsqueda hasta mañana por la mañana, vendré por usted, este preparado por favor…

Ping: si lo hare, pero por ahora nos vemos, tengo mucho que atender…-shifu solo se fue al palacio para encontrarse con ambos grupos reunidos.

Shifu: muy bien alumnos, li san, señorita song, eh decidido que mañana por la mañana volveremos a buscar a po….

Song: mi po, donde te metiste….

Tigresa: maestro, me empiezo a preocupar por el….-

Mantis: ay si, primero te preocupas por la rata naranja y luego por po, ¿qué te traes?- pero solo recibió una mirada asesina de ella….-lo siento

Shifu: basta de charla, mañana a primera hora, la verdad es que no eres la única que le preocupa po, tigresa….solo espero que no cometa una estupidez o algo peor….

*Al día siguiente, con po….

El guerrero dragón despertaba de un pesado sueño, podía oír el viento soplar y los pájaros cantar pero….

\- que sueño tengo, pero ya no me siento cansado, es más estoy pesado pero- se mira los antebrazos y puede ver que estos están muy, muy tonificados….-¿pero qué?...-se levanta de susto y se golpea en la cabeza con el techo, ahora era su estatura original….- ¿Qué me paso?¡….wow, jeje-comienza a mirarse el abdomen y de igual manera estaba muy marcado, y el abdomen inferior, la espalda, el cuello, los bíceps y tríceps incluyendo sus marcadas piernas y fuertes pectorales, ahora era por decir todo un semental…- que bárbaro, soy increíble!-grito de tal manera que despertó al general triches…

-triches: aayy, hitler!…-se despierta alterado y con su cuchara como arma- ¿Qué te paso?...

Po: lo mismo digo, ahora soy todo un joven papacito…-salió de la carreta y los leones se encontraban echando vencidas encima de un tronco- oigan ustedes dos, -ambos lo miraban-

-si?-pregunto el que traía a su bebe en la cangurera improvisada-

Po: que tal unas vencidas?- ambos aceptaron-

León 1: yo primero- dijo el que era tuerto y con muchas cicatrices en el cuerpo- ambos colocaron brazos en el tronco y comenzaron a poner fuerza- solo se notaba como los músculos de ambos se hinchaban por la fuerza, y paso po fue el vencedor….-pum! Azoto el brazo del león- gane!

-vaya, sí que eres fuerte….

-no, no como tu amigo…jeje

Leon2: mi turno….-dejo a su bebe en una cuna también improvisada y coloco su brazo en el tronco junto con el de po….-pero solo fue cuestión de segundo para que el guerrero dragón consiguiera nuevamente la victoria….-

Po: si!, lo hice, sabe señor me siento con mucha energía, yo creo que continuare mi camino a pie- dice con muchos ánimos

Triches: ¿estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve?, ya falta poco-

Po: no, no, así ésta bien, gracias por la ayuda y el hospedaje le escribiré cartas….

Triches: no hay de que amigo…..- lo veía alejarse.

Po: nos vemos luego, algún día….-dijo y comenzó a correr….- ahora po tenía mucha más energía de la que solia tener…-veamos quiero intentar algo….-paro en seco y se puso en cuatro para así correr de esa manera…-yujju!, me siento tigresa!- pero algo lo detuvo en su camino, había sentido una presencia muy diminuta….

¿?: ¿Panda san?, ¿eres tú?...-era una voz que para él era repulsiva de tan solo recordar….

Po: ….. =_= …..Ay no puede ser…- dijo con voz de cansancio, volteo hacia atrás y efectivamente ahí estaba el…

CONTINUARA…..

Y hasta aquí llega el capítulo 5 y como vieron comienza la pesadilla de po y el odio de otros hacia este otro personaje, saben, no había actualizado debido a un problema personal pero ya fue solucionado, y una cosa más, planeo escribir un nuevo fic de kung fu panda, como si fuese mi propia versión de la franquicia por decir algo muy intenso, no lemon ni nada de eso, sino lleno de acción, romance y fantasía ahí conocerán mi verdadero potencial para crear una historia buena e inolvidable, remontado después de la batalla con kai, solo que aún no decido que título y villano tener ya que hoy en día es difícil tener una idea original, en fin hablare de esto casi al finalizar este fic….

Por favor deja tu review ya que eso me inspira a seguir con este fic, cualquier duda o cosa que no tenga sentido en relación al fic pueden enviarme un MP, es todo de mi parte y nos vemos con más actividad, el próximo capítulo. Good bye.


End file.
